The Shadow
the shadow this one is for the fantastic mystic myst who is just the best person you'll ever meet happy birthday sis <3 love sea the world is dark the shadow has come but the cats don't know what they should be running from ~ Carissa runs towards the meeting place, with Jacob right on her heels. She knows that she shouldn't be so loud - but she's going to be late. Even she can tell that. The dark she-cat watches them, her narrowing when she sees that they are almost over the bridge. She has to do something - something to stop them. She waves her tail, and suddenly, a tree falls and breaks the bridge. "Jacob!" Carissa yelps, moving out of the way. She stares at the broken wreckage before turning to Jacob, looking grief-stricken. "What are we going to do?" Carissa asks quietly to the black and white tom beside her. "We're never going to make it out. The dark she-cat watches them with triumph. All the better that they shouldn't make it. Because the shadow has come. And the linguists won't be able to stop her. "Jacob, it'll take forever to move this tree!" Carissa snaps. "If it's even possible!" The dark she-cat smiles at Carissa's words. They're never going to make it like this. "Carissa, Carissa." Jacob sighs. He walks up to the tree. "See? This is how you solve a problem." Jacob climbs up the trunk, leaving Carissa smiling. The dark she-cat tries to stifle her rage as she watches Carissa and Jacob start running again. She won't let this happen - she can't. The dark she-cat starts running after them. Carissa runs through the woods, the wind in her fur shaking out the feeling of anxiety. Someone is watching her - she could feel it. But she pushed the thought away, letting the wind calm her. "Jacob." Carissa looks around when she gets to the meeting spot. But Fox is nowhere to be seen. The only one beside her is Jacob. "Jacob, where is he?" Jacob shakes his head, looking perplexed. "I don't know, Carissa. He should be here." "Then why isn't he here?" "I don't know." Jacob murmurs. "All I know is that something is terribly wrong." The dark she-cat smiles in the shadows, her green eyes bright in the darkness. But no one can see her - which of course, is the best part about it. She is going to win. ~ the shadow has come the evil is there she must do more more than the cats can bear ~ "Jacob." Carissa says, her eyes raking the clearing. "Jacob, I think there's someone watching us." "But how, Carissa?" Jacob shakes his head. "There's no one here but us." "Then where is Fox? I'm right on time." "We were actually about two minutes late." "Jacob, that's not the point!" "Then what is?" "The point is that something weird is going on." "You think I haven't figured that out yet?" "No tree just randomly decides to fall down." The dark she-cat watches them with a new interest. Carissa - the white she-cat - is smarter than she knows. The dark she-cat knows that she should reveal herself - but she's waiting for the right time. "Yeah, but what could possibly knock down a tree instantly?" Jacob asks. The dark she-cat takes a deep breath before answering. "A cat like me could." She says quietly. Carissa perks up at once, looking in the direction of the voice. There's nothing there - just darkness. Then Carissa sees the cat - well, just her deep green eyes, to be precise. "Who are you?" Carissa asks her. "That's not important, Carissa." The dark she-cat answers Carissa, and she has to stifle her laughter when she sees Carissa's expression. "How do you know my name?" Carissa asks. The dark she-cat walks out of the darkness, smirking. "Because I'm Umbra." She answers. "The shadow." ~ they know who she is the know the threat but she could always kill them faster than they could take a breath Category:Sea's Fanfictions Category:Lingura